falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shaping Shadow Cloudships
A list of the cloudships in The Shaping Shadow Series. This includes new cloudships, ones seen in Fallout Equestria and ones discovered from the war flying the Equestrian Flag. Cloudships are important in Shaping Shadow because Deke is a Cloudship officer. Technology 200 years is long time to maintain wartime technology. Especially technology that was primarily unicorn made because they could do it faster. Most of the components were manufactured off site, and then assembled by pegasi at Nellie Air Force Base above Las Pegasus. Where the dry docks are. Almost all Cloudships were manufactured during the War. To keep up appearances, most of the cloudships have been removed from use and then refreshed, retrofitted, and repaired several times. Each time the design is a slightly different model and the ship is renamed. It appears like the Enclave is still able to make new ships without a problem. The Enclave has been able to reverse engineer the components of almost everything, except for some of the 100% magic pieces in the guns. Everything else can be reproduced, albeit slow and with a lot of energy. They can maintain, not mass produce. A large 'lot' of Cloudships is near the dry docks. Most of the ships in there were damaged by the war and were waiting for repairs. Since the clouds were sealed up, they have been scavenged for parts for the retrofits and remodels over the years. As well as repairing ships after the inevitable accidents occur. Many of the cloudships have been fitted with adjusted guns that now fire live rounds rather than magic blasts and lasers. This was done in an effort to keep the Raptor guns online as long as possible, and with as much ammo as possible. The Net Layers, Corvette Class, and Monitor Class were rare builds from fresh clouds. Everything was produced for them. Nothing was borrowed. It allows for better repair control since it is using the technology and equipment the Enclave has at the time, not on magic bit they have to maintain from the war. New Cloudships Red Dawn The Red Dawn is a cloudship from the war that the Enclave still uses. She is a Fairy Class troop transport that was converted to carry heavier guns, and is classified as a Battle Cruiser. She was is not a Sky-tank, being slightly smaller And a different class. While she can hold her own, she can not match a Rapter's firepower. Since she was made during the war as a transport, she is fast. The Red Dawn is the fastest cloudship the Enclave has. There is a prestige to being the Captain of the oldest operating cloudship. The mysterious Unit 731 is based out of the Red Dawn. Solar The Solar is the newest cloudship produced by the Enclave, only being a year old at the start of the story. She is a Rapter, a rare thing to be produced due to the mass amounts of resources, like steel, needed to create them. She is first seen next to the Red Dawn at Nellie Air Force Base. Buttercup The Buttercup is the flagship in the 3rd Fleet. See Behind the scenes for naming information. She is an experimental design and classified as a corvette. Fast and light, she has the best acceleration in the fleet, hitter her top speed four times faster than a Raptor. Her size to gun ratio is heavy. The corvette class is based on speed and maneuverability while still carrying enough firepower to stand on their own in a fight. The corvette class was supposed to become the main patrol cloudship in the Enclave, but that was dropped when the size to resources ratio was seen and canceled. They opted to use more general ships like Sky-tanks to patrol. The Buttercup could, in theory, take on a Raptor. As the smallest warship, she can out turn and evade the slower Raptors while being able to point her sizable guns at the Raptor at all times. Tracking a skilled corvette crew is extremely difficult. The Buttercup has a compliment of 85 officers and crew, but is understaffed like the other ships in the 3rd. Her bridge crew consists of four. The Lord Clove A Monitor Class cloudship, the Lord Clove is an experimental design that was never put into further production. It's philosophy was to create a ship with much more firepower than a Raptor, but retain lower resource cost. An alternative heavy gunship to the Raptor since Dragon fighting was not foreseen as an issue. The Lord Clove's guns are accurate to much longer ranges than any other cloudship. If a Raptor gets caught in her guns, it is over. Even a Thunderhead Class cloudship will take a beating if not go down by the time it can retaliate. The extra firepower brings two drawbacks. The Lord Clove is slow. Extremely slow. And because the goal was to reduce resource use, she has little armor. The Lord Clove is as smalls as she can be with the giant guns, but still has very little armor. As long as she can keep out of the range of their guns, the Lord Clove will take them down. She just needs to chug along slowly to her destination. Net Layers The Buffy, Willow, and Xander are the three Net Layers. They were created alongside each other, but have their differences. The Buffy is slightly wide and larger than the other two. The Willow is a bit longer and more narrow and the Xander carriers slightly more firepower. Their roles is to work with the SPP and the cloud base. They also gather samples from directly below the clouds. The Enclave Counsel only commissioned the three Net Layers. They believe everything else can be covered by the other standard class cloudships. Arkona The Arkona is a Sky-tank which Derecho tours in his anthology story, Story Two. It's NCO head is First Sergeant Red Hot. It's Captain is Steady Wind, who comes from a long, semi-prestigious military family. Fallout Equestria Cloudships Lenticular The Lenticular is a Raptor Class Cloudship found in the Original Series. Deke serves a month on the vessel, as the Navigator, until he is transferred. Mammatus The Mammatus is a Raptor Class Cloudship found in the Original Series. Ruby Snow and Admiral Windy Lightning served their first year together on the ship. Pyrocumulus The Pyrocumulus is mentioned in the Anthology Story: Dawn Of A New Beginning. It is on a mural in a Recruiting Office. Tortoise The Tortoise is used to transport several pegasi in Book 3. It becomes assigned to the Second Fleet, Seventh Task Force. It's Captain is Bleeding Night. Nimbostratus Not Out Yet Historical Cloudships Flash Magnus The Flash Magnus is a Wartime Cloudship which was destroyed in battle. It's Captain was Rumble. It is a regular Cloudship, used to transport soldiers only carrying light guns and armor. Princess Luna chose the Flash Magnus to disable Kifopiga's Megaspell Chamber. It was armed with special armor piercing shells for the mission. The Flash Magnus was ripped apart by Kifopiga's artillery on it's way to the spell chamber. Captain Rumble and the crew kept the ship together just long enough, to fire one round at the Megaspell Chamber and complete it's mission. Category:Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow Category:Lists Category:Vehicles